


Rubellite Vs Opal (SU A Second Chance AU)

by Dimonds456



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crystal Gem Spinel, Fusion, Gen, One-Shot, Steven Universe AU, a second chance, a second chance au, spinel redemption, su au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimonds456/pseuds/Dimonds456
Summary: Rubellite spars off against Opal!(Rubellite is a fusion between Steven and Spinel for the Second Chance AU. Spinel is a Crystal Gem, and fought in the war in this AU. She was Steven’s Stretchy Mom.)
Relationships: No one is being shipped here, fusion - Relationship, opal - Relationship, pearl / amethyst, rubellite - Relationship, steven / spinel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rubellite Vs Opal (SU A Second Chance AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first fic I’ve written for this AU. I want to do more, and am open to suggestions! For now, enjoy Rubellite as I experiment with their character and Opal being cool. 
> 
> This was suggested to me by weloudfollower on Tumblr. ;)

“C’mon, Pearl, pleeeeease? It could be fun!”

Rubellite was on their knees, hands clasped together in dramatic, over-the-top pleading. Unfortunately for Pearl, they shared Spinel’s and Steven’s puppy dog eyes, somehow making them even more intense and hard to say no to.

She sighed in defeat. “Well, I suppose. But only if Amethyst is up for it.”

“YEAH!” Rubellite jumped to their feet, lifting both hands over their head in victory. “This is gonna be so much fun!” They grinned, and Pearl could swear she saw both Steven and Spinel separately for just a second, both of them equally excited for this. She cracked a small smile, chuckling to herself. Children. Both of them.

“Thank you so much Pearl meet you outside in five okay BYE!” The door slammed shut behind them as the fusion raced out into the sand, ready to mock battle.

Pearl rolled her eyes. She loved them both dearly, and it could be fun to spar against them as a new fusion. She placed the towel she had been using to wash the dishes with on the drying rack, then headed over to the temple door. It opened for her, and she stepped into her room. By now, she knew that hers and Amethyst’s were connected, so she headed over to the side of her waterfall to shout down at her.

“Amethyst! Are you down there? I’d like to ask something of you!”

After a moment, the purple quartz popped up out of a water stream. She flicked her hair dramatically over her shoulder, shooting Pearl a smile. “Whazup, P?”

Pearl walked over, kneading down to her height. “Oh, nothing much. Rubellite just wanted to know if we could spar against them for a short while. They want to test out their abilities as a fusion.”

“I’m down,” Amethyst grinned. “When is it?”

“When you’re ready. But, I wasn’t done. See, they wanted to spar against Opal, if that would be okay.”

Amethyst blinked. “Woah, really? I mean, sure.” She pulled a hand into a fist, putting the other around Pearl’s shoulders. “Let’s go kick their butt.”

* * * * *

“Okay, I’m ready when you are!” Amethyst shouted from across the beach.

“When? I’ve been ready all morning!” Rubellite yelled back. They had summoned their weapons, which happened to be two large metal disks with spikes along the edge (Pearl remembered Steven calling them “ninja stars” at some point). The fusion smirked playfully, tossing one up in the air only to catch it again in anticipation.

“Ready, Pearl?”  
“Let’s do this.”

The two started dancing towards each other, Pearl in a very ballet-like manner, whilst Amethyst’s was more erotic. The two met, Pearl managed to dip Amethyst, and they were enveloped in light. Opal emerged, stretching for a moment before looking towards the other fusion.

Rubellite was grinning furiously at the fusion, and Opal instantly recognized Steven in there. She smiled to herself.

“Are you ready, Rubellite?” She asked, manifesting a bow.

“What, are ya scared?” Rubellite shot back, smirking.

“Then let us begin!”

Rubellite shot first, launching their ninja stars at Opal. The other danced gracefully out of the way, before loading an arrow on their bowstring. Pulling back (but not too hard), they launched it at the newbie.

“Uh oh!” Rubellite ducked, appearing to squish for a second as the arrow shot past where their midsection had just been. They bounced back up, as if made from rubber, and laughed. “Super stretch, super squish!” They yelled triumphantly. They turned back to Opal, getting an idea.

Opal, meanwhile, had been running towards them. She leapt over them, landing behind, and launched another arrow. Rubellite spun around just as she touched down, and didn’t have enough of a reaction time to think about their next move. They spun out of the way, kicking up sand as they became a swarming tornado. Opal’s eyes widened as she saw the spinning whirlwind of fists headed her way. She easily leaped back out of the way, but she still felt the wind pass as they went.

Rubellite stopped spinning, holding their head in dizziness. A circle of four, yellow stars spun around their head, little particles jumping off of them every second or two. “Woah… WOAH! That was cool!” They got their head back, the stars dissipating and vanishing.

“That was pretty impressive,” Opal commented from a slight distance away.

Rubellite cast Opal an innocent look. “Well, if you thought that was cool, then you should see… this!” They squished again, but this time, they used the extra momentum to launch into the air, soaring towards Opal. She could have easily danced out of the way again, if not for the bubble that suddenly formed around her. Rubellite launched right into it, sending it spiraling off. It hit a rock nearby, creating a _DING!_ sound. It rebounded, being more of a bouncy ball that one of Steven’s regular near-impenetrable bubbles. It shot off across the sand, hitting another rock, the same _DING!_ sound ringing out across the beach. After the third one, it popped. Opal stood up slowly, impressed.

“I have to admit I did not see that coming. Nice work over there.”

Rubellite flipped a hand down dramatically. “Oh, lil ol’ me? Gee, thanks.”

Opal took the opportunity. They were distracted. She quickly conjured her bow again, filled an arrow in the notch, and sent it rocketing across the beach. Rubellite yelped and jumped up, over the arrow this time. They hovered for a second, running a hand across their forehead with an accompanying “whew,” sound, before dropping back to the ground.

Opal chuckled. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Rubellite giggled, mixes of both Steven’s and Spinel’s laughs shining through. “Ya better believe it, sister!”

Opal smiled back, then unfused. Pearl and Amethyst held hands as the light cleared, and then their hold broke as Pearl stepped forward.

“That was… quite the adventure,” she laughed nervously. “You have a lot of skills, Rubellite. You’ll be a great part of the team.”

“YEAH!” Amethyst jumped towards them, stars in her eyes. “How did you do the bubble bouncy-ball thing?? That was so cool!”

Rubellite rubbed their hand behind their head. “I ahh… dunno? It’s just something that I realized I could do, so I did it.”

“Well, however it happened, can I do it again?”

Pearl put a hand on the purple gem’s shoulder. “Maybe another time? We had quite the scuffle. It’s getting late, I’m sure Steven is probably getting tired.”

Rubellite rolled their eyes. “Gah, you’re right. But we can go one more time real quick. C’mon, Amethyst, over here!” They waved a hand, running a bit further down the beach.

“AW HECK YEAH!” Amethyst took off after them, laughing excitedly the whole way.

“Just be inside before it gets dark!” Pearl called after them half heartedly. She shook her head.

Children. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Second Chance AU here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/A-second-Chance-universe
> 
> There’s a comic going on over there. If you’re into that kind of thing, then I may have what you’re looking for haha. It’s about how Spinel became Stretchy Mom instead of Pink Left to Get Milk and I’m Mad About It girl.


End file.
